meet Malik the eighth ghost !
by OPyaoi4ever
Summary: This is the story 07 ghost but i am remaking it (i do not own it...sadly), but it's yaoi frauxteito and its about Tieto being the eighth ghost: Malik, pandora's box, ragg's prince, and he has the eye of mikhail. Hakuren and Mikage turn out to be...well read and find out ;) FRAU X TEITO
1. Malik

_**Warning:**_** I will add extra features to Teito I'm sorry he might have some new problems that he will have to deal with and so will Mikage who will stay alive but I'm not telling you anymore who knows I might lie ;) I hope you like it.**

**And so it begins….**

A long…..long time ago in the soul world there was a young son born to a powerful king, a kingdom born in happiness the children wore robes, and thanked god for the life he gave them. Although the father of the boy could tell his son's soul was different from any others it was almost see through(pure), it was so beautiful it attracted pests constantly or rather demons. The father would smile from afar at his son from fear of letting his inner ghost eat the boys soul ,and sometimes he spent time with the boy, even one minute he spent with his son would mean so much to the boy. The king would not approach his son without caution so that the boy wouldn't find out he was one of the seven ghosts; who helped humans but ate souls.

He wished as he watched his son "o Tiashe when will you grow up more" he spoke as he watched the boy save a little kitten from a lake. When the boy grew older at least to sixteen he would plant the eye of Mikhail inside of his son, so that the boys inner ghost wouldn't wake up.

The boy had gleaming brown hair, emerald eyes that twinkled in the moonlight, his body small but muscular. He was normal except for the birthmark he had on his tongue, a mark that resembled Malik the god of life. It seemed his son was born with the power to give immortality, it was a great gift, although the punishment for this power was that every wound he suffered would hurt 10x as much as any other. A simply scratch felt as if you were having a knife drawn across your leg. He always hid any pain he suffered, and soon he would turn off all his emotions with this he knew he would not become a bother to anyone.

The god of life may be a pure creature who is immortal and gave immortality but it had two problems incredible pain, and a hideous form. No one had ever lived to see the being, it was a sad creature who usually lived in lonliness, no person human or creature would like to live forever and suffer the pain of watching everyone who is close to you disappear. O how his father was so happy that Tiashe had not awakened into this creature. The worst part was it ate souls, when it didn't, it was like a vampire silently drinking blood to sustain itself without killing the human…sometimes.

This was the ugly truth he hid from his son so that his son would not get so angry as if to lose control of it since his son never showed anger, he was still their little angel, but who knew maybe he could control it when he was older, after all his dad was the same thing there were only 7 he was Ea one who controls fate and talks to god. As he thought this, a sense waved over him, "Tiashe come on we are going to dinner!" yelled his father. The boy pranced over to his father, when he got there his dad ruffled his hair, the boy looked up with one eye closed as he smiled.

He gave the boy a nuggy "hey stop dad" the boy shrugged his dad off with his strength, they then walked happily to the dinner table together.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

A long time ago when Tiashe was born he ended up devouring his mothers soul when he was born,she died only Tiashe's father knew what had happened, he felt a deep hatred towards the little baby boy, his wife's last words were "please take care of him dear even if it hurts, malik and mikhail will help his sad soul, _**i love you**_".

It was forbidden for ghosts to have children but if they did it was always another mortal, they could never duplicate another one of them, but Tiashe was the first to ever become a living immortal ghost, the other ghosts were dead but immortal. His father cried when his wife died he looked at the baby with hatred, it smiled the exact same smile his wife had the bigger man's hatred washed away, he held the baby tightly saying "I will never let anyone hurt you or your smile my tiashe" he said, the baby's smile grew wider and you could see the mark on his tongue the man flinched he said "It's not possible", as the boy aged the man just studied, searching anywhere he could, years later he finally found it, "The god of life ,malik". He remembered his wifes words, and he knew what he had to do, one: never show the boy to the others and, two: keep the boy safe. He smiled to the boy with his fragile smirk and laughed,the little boy walked over seeing his dads smirk,as his father burned the book.

"whats wrong daddy?"

"no one shall ever know of what you are tiashe,ok?"

"ok...daddy"

The bigger man ruffled the boy's shiny brown hair.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

The boy looked at his dad and just smiled, his dad smirked making sure not to show his sadness, knowing that at age 18 the boy would stop growing.

At the dinner table Tiashe told his father and his step mother about his day, "I saved a doggy from the river daddy he was so cute, the owner thanked me it made my heart feel good I also made you and mom something".

He skipped over and told his father and step mother to kneel, they both did obediently, he placed two flower crowns upon their heads and bowed "for the queen and king, l-long live rags", his face flushed a bright red. His father laughed along with his step mother. That day his father said "I also have one thing to give you, it will protect you". He gave the 14 year old boy 2 tattoos, one of raggs kingdom, he put magic over it to hide the tatoo until the boy should know; it was the tatoo of the heir to raggs second a war slave mark since his father would train him in the use of zaiphon to protect his boy's back burnt as his father placed the tatoos down with his zaiphon, the boy flinched; it hurt him dearly due to his power.

He quickly overcame it and said "thank you", he took training that day forward till his 17th was just before the boy's heart and kingdom suffered dearly when getting into war with the kingdom of Raphael. That early morning he ate quickly and Tiashe left the table with the same smile he said he was going to the bathroom, right when he was coming back he heard yelling.

"That boy, no thing is a devils child just like your old wife, you have no idea how much it hurts having the son of your old wife, why keep the thing that killed her, it's a truly god forsaken monster just like you... kill it so that it won't hurt you, me or anyone else after all you should have done that a long time ago.

The room grew silent quickly before she continued.

"All he causes you is misery, you can barely keep your composure around him, why not kill him and save yourself from this suffering?"said his mother.

Tiashe stood there shakingly, he dropped the glass and ran away from the door unknowing of his fathers words.

"I will never leave him, I will protect him till the day I die and you dare say that to him i should have you killed but that would be to easy" he finally shoved the women and gave her a wicked smile showing his ghost, "i should have you locked away". He said this right after he heard a crash," excuse i have to go check that sound, and if you leave i will kill you". The man rushed from the room he saw a ragg and a cloth, Tiashe's cloth, "TIASHE?!" his father screamed. His father ran to search for the boy anywhere in any way possible.

The boy was grabbed by the pope ,hr was strapped to a holy sacrificial table, bleeding from the wars that were wrapped around him, his eyes had no no color his core was completely shone and a box (pandora's box) went into his soul, Verloren the 1st ghost who was incredibly evil was about to be reborn until….. a man swung a scythe, he was wearing all white a bishop, a priest? the mans white hair gleamed and his reddish gleamed eyes, he landed and spoke in a calm reassuring voice" drop him". The wars fell apart and dispursed the pope disappeared, the man ran to the boy, this was when tiashe's father burst in.

"Brother?!"

"It is Father to you after all i am the archbishop at our church"

"how's Tiashe?"

"come and check but i don't think it's good he may need the eye now, or his soul will disappear along with malik"

Tiashe's father grabbed the boy, letting his hair fall into his face, "Tiashe ,TIASHE?! Can you hear me!" his voice shoke with fear. The young boy mumbled "I don't think I can deal with the pain anymore, sorry dad" as the boy whimpered from pain. The boy had said this as tears streamed out of his eyes, he didn't even blink as a stream of blood dripped from his mouth; his face turning pale. His father cried for the second time (cried for his wife) , even though ghosts was aloud to cry they barely ever showed thier feelings like his brother (the white haired man), he ripped Mikhail out of his arm and put it on Tiashe's arm, shoving it to his hand so that it would combine with tiashe's soul.

Waiting for the words of Mikhail, he waited and eventually thought his son was dead, he heard the military coming to the door and his men say "we must hurry your highness", his kingdom falling around him, silence absorbed all of him.

After a cough he looked up to see his son with red eyes, both males were shocked as they have never actually met mikhail, Tiashe's father asked "Mikhail?".

"Master I believe you have taken me out of your body, and put me in another. If you do not have me in the next couple of hours you will die", it said without so much as flinching. Tiashe's father simply said "I know please take care of my son for me" he said smiling, the boy with red eyes stared at him, " I am a rare jewel I can not go to simple plebian", the thing twitched as it remembered the word 'son' and looked into a mirror across from him, as he touched the boy's face.

"he is your son?"

"um, yes he is"

A huge heart of what look like bones surround tiashe, "my goodness he is beautiful, his soul, his face, his body, everything about him is gorgeous I guess i must make him my master, but if I do this it may forget all of raggs, he is an immortal and has the soul of Malik, I will make fake stones around his body and put my real gem somewhere else to protect him, although I do warn you if I do this he will not wake for a while, and I will be with him for eternity, i sware upon the angel. He will forget all of you until he decides to remember it, this is my only complaint is it ok?"

"...yes"

"brother what are you talking about" ( man with white hair; tiashe's father's brother; also he's vetrag)

"it's fine as long as he lives"

"then i will watch him after all he is my family, do not worry i will make sure they do not find him, trust in me Ea"

The only words tiashe's father could say where 'thank you' as he cried while smiling to Vetrag. The man smiled and said "I would do anything for you ,and him ; after all I love you two". The man watched as Tiashe's father ran out to help, Vetrag ( or father ) grabbed the boy lovingly and ran out to escape. Mikhail had disappeared and let the boy sleep knowing the bvoy would remember nothing but his new name, Tieto other men folled the bishop who was carrying tieto and eushed out past the warfare the last words heard were "to the land of Seele".

**_WARNING:_**** This is chapter one i tried my best and yes frau will be in the 3rd chapter but this is just you know to get you attracted i hope you like it and no this just the beginning i will start from the academy not from when he is a child and he may look small and short still but he is immortal in mine all of the ghosts are except they can still die but ya please read and comment it keeps me motivated ^-^! thank you. o and frau and tieto will you know do it so if your a softie toor don't like yaoi (boyxboy) please leave. I DO NOT OWN 07 GHOST c:**


	2. meet mikage the pink soul 3

_**WARNING:**_ **Helloooo :) so yeah i posted two tonight and i cant wait for the next after all here comes frau,lab,and castor...and frau 3 lol yay :D! sorry i will edit this later too ^_^ read the first it's edited now.**

"Tieto,TIETO?! Wake up", the blonde boy said as he slapped the boy back and forth, popped balloons, banged pans, and shook Tieto back and forth, he then finally said "lord teito if you do not wish to wake... then I shall kiss you" he said as he inched towards the boys face with pukered lips, only to earn the once sleeping Tieto to bash his head into the blondes.

"Shut up Mikage your such a brat" the boy said.

"awww, come on teito you know I love you", he said as he glomped the emerald eyed boy.

"ya i know, now come on"

They slipped on there military clothes in a flash, then dashed out the metal door,and into thier class for the big military exam. As they rushed into class the blonde boy with blue eyes named Shuri snickered and said "o look it's the general's pet slave, and scar face", when tieto heard them making fun of mikage he thought in his head, "wanna see what this slave can do to you bastards?", after all he said this because, Mikage was a blonde with a cross like scar on the side of his face,amber eyes, and a fit body but the boy was his best friend...no, his only friend. He just simply ignored them and reached in his desk for his pencil, he flinched and pulled out his finger,it was dripping blood down his hand. He just smirked and went into his pocket to pull out a carried them only because, Mikage often would get hurt during training. He tilted his head to the side to look inside his desk, he saw a razor. Anger flashed threw his eyes as he saw it, he grabbed the razor and threw it so fast to the point where no one around him even saw him move, he had thrown the razor with the intent to kill or shock his enemy. He sat down in pleasure knowing he had done just that.

Shuri stood there in shock as he turned his head to see the blade peering out from the wall. The boy simply stared for a moment, his entire body had frozen in the teacher walked in and said, "O good morning class today we will be learning about the three types of zaiphon, or the earth's life force and how we use it. Now quickly partner up".

The teacher then walked over tto Teito and leaned on his desk in his flirty position "aww, teito how come you miss practice all the time?", he said as he whined like a child.

"I'm dismissed from those things and not alowd to go sensei".

"hmmm, i guess your right afterall you might get raped when the villain sees those beautifully bewithing eyes of yours"

The teacher winked to Teito, and Teito twitched in disgust.

The man simply and shrugged and walked away. That was right when shuri said, "I bet the slave doesn't have a partner, after all he has no friends" he giggled. Mikage lifted a finger, while Zaiphon twirled around it, and shot magazines of some sort everywhere around Shuri and his desk, and one had landed in shuri's hand too. Mikage pranced to Teito, as everyone looked at Shuri, mikage stood there in pleasure as Shuri tried to fight the embarrassment he had.

Mikage spoke out loud, "Sensei, shuri brought porn to school", and smirked while looking as Teito tried to smile and hide his laugh, thats when everyone laughed too. Mikage smiled and gave Tieto a thumbs up while the teacher said "s-s-so I see". He partnered shuri's group of three, mikage, teito and a couple others together because the had to do the exam as a team. The teacher said "you're team A good luck with killing the criminal boys".

The teacher winked at Teito and brought the class into a huge arena like area, most were sitting down, then just when teito was about to sit the man said in a loud triumphing voice "Team A, Team A you are first, head on in". The boys went into the dome, shuri's group and the others ran in, while teito and mikage walked in casually.

The speakers went up "You will kill this criminal and bring me his head in order to pass, those who fall fail those who are up suceed, we are not responsible for deaths that may occur…Begin!". As a gate opened on the left of the dome a huge criminal like man walked in, he was giant, it wasn't even human, more like a monster with the skin of a fish but the voice of a human.

The criminal said, "this will be easy, if I kill you then I'm freed from this god awful place,COME AT ME YOU DUMB ASSES" screamed the criminal with a ear splitting voice.

He hit one of the boys sending him flying, the audience heard a crack, the boy who was thrown did not move. A man with Lilac colored hair, almost a light shade of blue had walked in with a group of others they were known as 'The black hawks', the man with Lilac hair smiled and said "let it begin". One of the other boys attempted to attack the Criminal, others froze in fear, he hit the boy making him slide across the floor, shuri chickened and ran around then went to the glass and rammed his hands into it screaming, "help, help me!"

The man with lilac hair, saw Shuri and frowned in disgust saying under his breath, "disgusting, what a pity" the other males around him giggled. The criminal dashed towards shuri with the speed of the cheetah who was going in for the kill, but Tieto was 's teacher smiled and said "i see, he probaly would have killed my other students if he joined practice".

Tieto jumped in of the criminal and smashed its face so hard the criminal was sent flying into the unbreakable glass,but it hit the glass so hard a tiny crack formed. The audience stood there awed by Tieto's deadly moves, i mean the boy was so young how could he do this.

The lilac-haired man smiled "so …beautiful" the other black hawks simply stared at thier leader Ayanami (the lilac-haired man) in shock as their leader had actually said beautiful to a man.

Mikage got his hand and smashed it into the criminals leg shattering the bone, Tieto did the same with the other leg, the criminal fell to the ground, and Mikage pulled ofF the final move by breaking the things spine, since mikage knew Tieto could never do this, he was too kind. It was definitely dead from mikage's and Teito's deadly zaiphon. Teito looked away hiding the regret on his face, for actually killing it, they both left immediately so that they could get away, eat, then sleep, and hopefully forget.

At lunch, tieto ate a yakisoba sandwhich while staring at mikage, sauce had dripped on teito's cheek. Mikage swiped a finger at the sauce and stuck it in his mouth saying, "Yum I love the lunch lady so much", he said, as he layed down. Tieto was trying to hide a blush from the other boy, and hoped moments like this would contine forever. They knew they would sleep for a long time that night, while simply laying down and relaxing.

Tieto and mikage went back to the room and crashed down on thier beds, mikage told teito, "only 20 passed including us tieto", said mikage as he moved around in the bottom of the bunk bed. Tieto told mikage randomly "your my best friend in the whole world, no more like a brother…I think"said tieto. Mikage popped up crying "re-really?" he smiled "I love you tieto" he climbed up and fell asleep in Tieto's bed.

"night"

Tieto simply smiled and said "yeah I love you too…brother".

The next morning mikage was gone from the room, he probably had a meeting for his new job. He got ready for what he had to do too. The brunette smiled and walked with his folder in his hand to his next location, when he heard and jingle , he twitched dropping on one knee, and losing his grip on the folder, it dropped. He walked while stumbling closer to the location of the jingle, the jingle got louder 'BINGGGG; he made a agonizing noise as if in pain while he and fell down next to the door. He heard people speaking, "We need to find the eye of Mikhail ayanami so that we can over take all the districts into our hands, *cough*, and of course revive you".

Tieto suddenly had a flashback he saw a man covered, no drenched in blood the man had a puddle of blood under him and had a stream of it on his face, he had a long golden like collar around his neck with a hole in it, that looked like it was missing a gem.

Tieto had ran threw the door with zaiphon in his hand to attack and kill Ayanami but, then a man with black hair and glasses jumped in front of him and hit the boy down violently, while placing his foot on the boy. Tito squirmed as if he were a fish in a net. The mans name was hyuuga, or ayanami's begleiter.

"ah, ah teito... no touching aya-tan he might kill you", said hyuuga the swordsman of the black hawks.

Ayanami said with a cold glare towards the boy "lock him up he might know something about this and i think he will give us a explanation on why he attacked me, hyuuga go!".

Hyuuga obediently grabbed the boy and was rushing Teito to the nearest cellar area (cells, imprisonment).

The boy was shoved into a cell with unlockable and unbreakable chains wrapped around his arms and left back to Ayanami while the gaurds started to interrogate him brutally. Back at mikage and Tieto's room, tieto's stuff was spread out everywhere and some was gone, mikage snuck out when everyone was sleeping, he looked door to door and accidentally opened one, and saw two men getting it on, he slammed the door blushed and said "well let's forget that".

He kept searching and saw an open door, he ran over and saw teito covered in the guards blood, with chains wrapped around him. Mikage was the only one who ever saw the mark on teito's tongue out of anyone there, and he was the most trusted person no he knew he was the only trusted person to teito and, his only person only friend, family, his...well everything.

Mikage grabbed teito "Yay found two hawkziles here, lets leave" he threw teito on one, and ran to the other, teito said "no mikage I can't get you involved", as he tried to convince Mikage to stay, but it was too late he had been shoved on one and mikage had gotten on the other, they both started them and drove, mikage told teito "we will meet one day just you wait, I will meet you at barsburg church in a little bit, i have to do something, bye for now...brother".

Mikage flew off with incredible speed and he was gone in a flash, teito knew he must go to the barsburg church at district seven if he wished to see Mikage, he started to drive in the opposite direction to the place where the hawkzile was programmed to go; barsburg church.

Right before it happened a huge slash of red zaiphon hit him, he had put up a shield just in time but, he and his hawkzile had been severely damaged, he flew off to the church barely able to stay conscious.

"im shocked I can't believe he put up a shield so fast aya-tan, he would make a great warsphile...oops i mean black hawk" smirked hyuuga.

"yes, your right he would, now just get a search crew, hyuuga"said ayanami

"already have sir "

Ayanami said "Can't wait to see you again my precious little Malik".

_**WARNING:**_** Well yeah so that's it and no this is not mikagexteito its frauxteito ^-^ those two are like brothers but mikage didn't die ;) so yeah tune in for more next time :D, I love you guys review!**


End file.
